


Achromatopsia

by Giantdonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Achromatopsia, Alternate Universe, Blue - Freeform, Color Blindness, Feels, Fluffiness, M/M, Notebook, Romance, UA, all mates, colour, disorder, fire snuggles, green - Freeform, helping, ill keep adding as i write, visual disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giantdonut/pseuds/Giantdonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living with a visual impairment his whole life, Aoba decides to tell his lover his secret after being laughed at because of it. To his relief Clear doesn't laugh at him and instead does something very unexpected.</p><p>(UA, AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Cookie. Happy (belated) birthday! I put it up here for everyone to enjoy  
> I don't know a lot about achromatopsia and i do not have it. this is my interpretation of it. If I am wrong in anyway please tell me.

When I was younger Granny told me I had a visual disorder. 

To me back then I always thought that the world we lived in was black, white and shades of gray and that was how everyone had seen it. But I was told otherwise. According to Granny I have achromatopsia which means I can’t see colour how other people see colour, I can’t see as well as other people and bright lights tend to hurt my eyes a lot. 

When I was younger I was bullied a lot for sounding a lot like a girl and having ‘girly’ hair, although that was due to me not liking having it cut, I was teased a lot because it wasn’t a ‘natural’ colour but I never understood at that time. To me everyone had different shaded hair colours of grey and that was it so I obviously didn’t quite get what they were saying.

Granny managed to find out what was wrong with me after I had finished a painting. The sky was purple the grass was red and the trees where blue. To me it looked right and it didn’t bother me but Granny took me to a doctor and I was diagnosed with achromatopsia. 

However, now-a-days I can slightly understand just what exactly ‘colour’ is. The sky is blue, the grass is green along with trees, my hair is blue and I can understand traffic lights slightly. My life isn’t completely different from the likes of anyone else... but I still get frustrated.

I want to see the morning rays in magnificent colours. I want to see yellows and oranges and be able to understand just how beautiful this world I live in is. Not this dull black and white world I see. A day would be enough, hell even a minute. 

There’s currently no way to be able to fix this disorder I have and I doubt there ever will be in the near future.

I’m Aoba Seragaki... and I have a visual disorder


	2. To think... and to fight

I met Clear on the 17th of July a year ago. After the fall of Toue he was took from me. I tried fixing him. I tried...

But he came back. He was fixed. He was the exact same Clear I had loved before. The exact same Clear that had protected me. The exact same Clear that had...no better not think about it. 

To think that he found me because of my voice. To think that if he hadn’t fallen in front of me we wouldn’t be as close as we are now. To think that I wouldn’t have fallen for him as much as I have makes my head hurt trying to think of what else could have happened. I love Clear. And he loves me. This much I know.  
I and Clear now live at the junk yard Clear used to live at. We tidied up the place and reopened the business. Clear is happy and so am I. 

Although we have our fights, it often leaves me in tears and me leaving the house for a bit. Most of the time I head back to Granny and stay there the night. She always welcomes me back, gives me a hug and offers me doughnuts, which is always a reminder that she loves me. I love her to, though I don’t say it often enough. 

By the time morning arrives I have Clear knocking on my balcony door holding some sort of gift and in tears begging for forgiveness. We then normally lay in bed whispering to each other ‘sorries’ and ‘I love you’s’ as we move together in a hug. Normally when we do this we realise just how stupid our fights are and realise it’s just a way our relationship deepens. We tend to find out just how the other thinks that little bit more. 

When I lay my head on his chest I hear the soft hum from underneath and it reminds me that I’m lucky I have him back and that... I really do love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are short once i get into my proper story it will be better i promise


	3. Darkest secret

Even though we’ve been together for a year now it occurs to me, as I lay next to my lover, that I have never told him my secret. 

I call it ‘my secret’ because this is something very personal to me. When I first told Koujaku he laughed at first and when I told him I was being serious he realised that he shouldn’t have laughed and proceeded to say ‘sorry’ over and over again till I had to hit him. Since that time I decided I shouldn’t tell anyone. 

Whenever I have been asked to pick a certain colour for anything I have always just chose a random colour. It seems to have worked out so far so why change that?

As I lied there laying next to Clear I look up to his sleeping face and sigh. Should I tell him..? It’s not that I don’t trust him it’s just that... imp scared of his reaction. Even Mizuki was clearly shocked and had lots of questions but had smiled politely and gave a reassuring nod. 

Slowly standing, I get out of bed and out of Clears arms. I gently pat on Ren’s head and leave the bedroom, picking up my old hoodie that I rarely use now. Ren pads behind me and down the stairs in silence as I walk outside for air, crossing my arms over my chest in a failed effort to keep warm. Picking up Ren, I sigh “I don’t know what to do...” Ren looks up at me with his beady eyes.

“What’s the problem, Aoba?” he replies in a small tone

“Should I tell him? My secret I mean... we’ve been together a while... he might be mad that I haven’t told him” I say as I look up to feel warm rays of sun climbing over the junk piles. The brightness hurts my eyes so I walk into some shade at the wall and slide down it so that I’m sat on the cold ground. I feel lost.

“I think Clear is someone who could understand. You know that more than me” Is the soft reply from Ren, who buries himself further into my arms. 

“Yeah... But how would I tell him? I can’t just turn around and say ‘oh yeah I forgot to mention that I can’t see colour’ I mean c’mon that’s just dumb” I huff in an annoyed tone. This disorder is a big part of my life I can’t just say it lightly.

“Maybe just sit him down and tell him. Just make sure he gets what you’re saying” Ren suggests as I look around my gray scaled world. 

“... Mm...I suppose you’re right” I hum in response as I close my eyes. The sun creeps around and I’m no longer in the shade. My eyes hurt... I should go inside... shifting my feet under me I pull myself up before seeing Clear running outside with tears in his eyes “Aoba!!” he looks around in fear and turns to see me. I offer him a warm smile and runs over throwing his arms around me, shaking slightly. 

“I woke up...hic... and you were gone!!” He cries and I simply run my hand down his bed head and to his back.

“I wouldn’t leave you...not now, not ever” I whisper as he leans away. With a light heart, I kiss him.


	4. The feeling of green

After reassuring Clear that I was only out so early to watch the sunrise I got dressed slowly, putting on any clothes that were lying about on the floor. It is our day off today which I’m glad about, it gives me chance to tell Clear about my secret. I’m nervous, as to why I’m not all that sure about. 

Yawning and walking down the stairs my nose is met with a delightful smell from the kitchen, waffles. It’s Clear’s day to cook and that means lots of waffles. With lots of maple. After learning the recipe from Granny, Clear has insisted on making it constantly. Which I’m not too bothered about since they are just as good as Granny’s. Speaking of Granny I haven’t seen her in a week, we should go see her. 

“Clear?” I yawn again “How do you feel on seeing Granny later?”

“Granny...? Oh sure! But I have something I need to do later in town if that’s alright!” He smiled happily as he cooked. 

That’s the one thing that Clear always manages to do. He always makes sure that whatever he is doing he has asked for some sort of permission. I’ve told him countless times I am not his master. 

“Yeah that’s not a problem” I reply as I walk past, leaving a light kiss on his cheek as I put the kettle on. 

“Great”, He smiles. The shading on his cheeks changes slightly. From my guess he’s blushing from the kiss I just gave him, cute. 

~~~~~~~~

After an amazing breakfast I clear the plates away whilst Clear goes off to attend some business quickly. He’s much faster on the computer sorting out orders than I am so always ask him to do it whilst I clean up the dishes and wash them. Wiping my hands on my jeans to dry them, I head upstairs to clean myself up a bit and stare at myself in the mirror. “Ahh...it marked... Granny will notice” I say out loud as I see parts of my neck are darker grey than the others. Hickies. Better watch out for them.

~~~~~~~

Clear locks up the house whilst I walk ahead and back into town. I stop slightly whilst I wait for him to catch up to me and start walking again. Our pinkies link together and I smile to myself slightly. We don’t show much interaction in public. Half the time we’re too shy to or we end up getting strange looks from people. I don’t really care but it’s Clear who does. Up until recently he still wore his gas mask out in public due to still not being confident in showing his face. 

As I walk up to my old house Clear lifts his mask above his lips and leans done to kiss the side of my head. “I’ll be back later, just need to get some jobs done” He whispers before sliding the mask back down and jumps up on to a rooftop and away he goes.

I walk in to my old home and state “I’m home” loud enough for Granny to hear me. Slipping off my boots I sigh and hang my coat up and put my bag down. Ren pops out and walks with me in to the kitchen to meet Granny.

“Granny! I’m back!” I smile and walk over giving her a hug on her shoulders whilst she’s cooking. 

“Hmf” she replies which makes me smile even wider. ‘Typical Granny response’, I think.

“Got any jobs for me?” I ask as I look over to three washing baskets, separated in to what I guess is colours, blacks and whites. “Want me to do your washing?” I walk over to the baskets and pick up one basket and feel the clothes. 

“Could you hang them out for me?” She asks as she stirs something in the pot. 

“Sure thing” I take the basket outside to hang out her clothes for her. I like to help Granny with the chores. She’s still busy making all sorts of medicines for her customers that she never has chance to do it herself. 

Later on, Clear comes in and helps me tidy up whilst Granny sits down at the table drinking a cup of tea and eating some waffles Clear had brought for her. I had told Granny my intention of telling Clear about my disorder. She had said that if I trusted Clear then it was my decision to tell him. Which I completely do. 

Bidding Granny a farewell near the end of the day Clear and I hold hands and walk through the park. At night we don’t mind being this affectionate in public, not many people are around at this time. Nervously, I stop in my tracks, move over to a bench and sit down. Even with the mask on I could tell Clear was confused. I turned to him with a sigh. “I need to tell you something important...” Clear tilts his head to the side and hears the seriousness in my tone and slowly removes the gas mask, good to see that he knows it’s going to be a serious talk. “What is it?” He asks quietly as he looks at me. 

“I need to tell you about... well... my visual disorder” I say softly, testing that the egg shells can hold me so far.

“Visual disorder...?” He repeats making sure he understands what I am saying.

“Yes... Erm... You see it’s like this... I can’t see colour the way you can” I state and continue before Clear says anything “In fact I can’t see it at all. All I see around me is black and whites and gray’s... “

“You can’t see colour...?” He asks the most obvious question but so far I can tell he’s trying to understand.

“I have achromatopsia... Since I can remember I have lived in a gray scaled world...” I whisper.

“That’s... Aoba I don’t know how to respond... You don’t know what reds and greens and purples are? Different colours... that’s....” He says slowly still trying to understand. At least he’s not mad. And then suddenly he starts to laugh. 

“I....what....No stop... Don’t laugh at me!” I shout suddenly. Koujaku reacted the same way!

“Aoba I’m not laughing at you!” He chuckles “Our house looks awful you know! None of the colours go well with each other! I didn’t want to say that in case I hurt your feelings but after learning that I understand why now!” He smiles brightly and I can’t help but look down.

“I thought you were laughing at me!” I wipe the tears that had formed in my eyes and I feel warm hands touch my cheeks. 

“Aoba... I would never do that” He whispers and kisses me. There was no reason for me to worry. 

“Thank you” I rest my head against Clears forehead and smile.

“...Aoba...How about I try to teach you colours... to try and make you ‘see’ them...?” Clear asks and it knocks me suddenly. 

“T-teach me? H-how?” I reply as I lean away to look at Clear more.

“Give me a colour and I’ll try to teach you” He smiles. 

I take a while to think of one and I look around before meeting Clear’s eyes again. “Green...teach me green” I state.

Clear smiles and ponders for a moment. “Alright... green is like...hmm how do I put it? Green is what you feel when you are relaxed and at peace. Balanced with the world. Or you could say green is linked with boredom. They are the sort of emotions you feel with it. With green you feel more comfortable. It’s the colour of the grass and the trees. If you were dying from lack of water or food the colour green would reassure you that you have made it. That you will be fine.” He speaks smoothly and I swear when I looked around I sort hints of green but I’m sure that was my imagination. 

“Clear... That’s amazing...“, Tears fell slowly down my cheeks and I hugged him. Even though it was night... my world felt more...colourful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess it's a bit longer?


	5. The Notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz yeaaaahy  
> not a lot of Ren though booo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long but i tried to make it longer!

I woke up the next morning groaning in pain as I slowly sat up. ‘My ass hurts...’ I think as I pick out clean boxers and tidy the bedroom floor up from last night’s activities. ‘We need to be more careful when throwing our clothes about’ I complain to myself as I notice the bed sheets shift and Clear yawns from under it. 

“Come back to bed Aoba~” He chimes as he pulls the covers just off the top of his head. “Few more minutes” Clear whines.

“Nope. C’mon we got work to do it’s already 10:30! We’re an hour and a half late for opening the shop” I say as I walk back over to the bed to nudge Clear but he grabs my wrist and pulls me over him and I can’t help stop the heat from travelling to my cheeks.

“Got you now!” Clear proclaims as he pulls me closer and kisses me. “Good morning Aoba-san” 

I drop my head on to his chest and huff. “You haven’t called me that in a while” I state.

“That’s why I called you by that name” Clear smiles and kisses my head before sitting up and stretching. “Will you be alright?” 

“Huh...oh...Oh! Y-yeah I’ll be fine” Picking up my pillow, I shove it in Clear’s face and get off him. “Hurry and get up” I chuckle and get changed into the uniform which consists of a polo shirt and just some jeans. 

~~~~~

Later on, whilst I’m on the computer sorting some orders out, I look up to see an old friend walk into our shop. 

“Huh... long time no see” I say with a small smile as I move my focus from the computer to the computer nerd in front of me. 

“Yeah. You too.” Noiz replies as he looks around the shop front before meeting my eyes.

 

‘Blunt as ever’ I comment to myself. “Surprised to see you around here. You were gone for a while, Noiz” 

“I went back home to my parents for a bit. Didn’t like it so I came back here.” He states as he walks over to the counter and leans on it.

“You want something?” I ask as I lean my head to the side slightly. 

Noiz hums in agreement before opening his coil to show off some different items. “You got any of these?”

I check over the items and I recognize a few of them. “Hmm... Something happen to Usagimadoki?” 

 

“Yeah, he broke down a few days ago. Figured I might as well fix him since new allmates are more expensive” He said whilst closing his coil. 

“I could give you a hand if you want, I’ve fixed Ren multiple times before” I suggest as I feel Ren move around my feet.

“No I’m alright. After all I’m more than capable.” He looks over his shoulder to the window and spots Clear. 

I follow his gaze and smile softly. “So... How’s it going with you know who...” 

“H-huh?” Noiz moves his gaze back to me, obviously caught off guard.

“C’mon it’s pretty obvious. Plus Koujaku already told me” I grin

Noiz slips his gaze away from me and replies smoothly “It’s going alright. Few dates here and there. Stable.”

Why did I think I was going to get a better reply? “Koujaku has been telling me otherwise. He’s told me things I didn’t need to know as well” 

“Such as..?”

“What your sex life is... I don’t need to know that! How would you feel if I told you mine and Clear’s!?” I ramble in annoyance.

“I don’t need to know thanks... How is he anyway?” Noiz suddenly asks.

“Huh...oh Clear. He’s great! No problems anywhere so it’s all good” I smile warmly whilst I find the items for Noiz on the computer.

“I see...” Noiz sighs and stands up straight. 

“Well I can get you the parts right now if you just wait a moment” 

“Sure” He says whilst he walks out and looks around the main part of the junk yard.

I walk out after him and start walking down to a smaller building full of useful bits and bobs.

Noiz was gone for a while after the fall of Toue. I had never expected the pasta loving idiot to clean his act up much like he had. The fact that he had gotten rid of his piercings came to a shock to me. His face was more visible now and he didn’t look like one of those teenagers you would cross the street to avoid walking past. He was more...formal. “That’s just weird” I say out loud to myself. 

I look around the draws and shelves before picking out some of the items and notice a note book. ‘Might become useful’ I think and pick it up as well before walking back to the house with my arms full of old allmate parts.

“Noiz, I got your parts. We don’t have all of them but I could contact Haga-san for the other parts if you want me to?” I say as I walk back into the shop front. Stopping in my tracks I notice Noiz and Clear talking, they haven’t noticed me yet.

“Are you sure you don’t want it replacing? It took us a lot of effort to find the right match for you” Noiz says as he leans on the counter, looking up at Clear. 

“I wouldn’t mind up but... I’d rather stay as much as my original self as I can. The more of me that changes the less I feel like myself” Clear retorts as he puts some boxes down and moves his scarf end back over his shoulder and out the way.

“Well it’s up to you I suppose... but if you ever want your eye replacing just give us a call and I can get you sorted” Noiz looks down at his coil to look at message that had just rang through. 

I had forgotten about that... after clear had stabbed him and was rebuilt his right eye was damaged and he couldn’t see out of it. He can’t hear out of his right ear either... I guess me and Clear are similar that way with our eyes but I how could I be so stupid as to forget that?  
I bite my lip lightly before shaking my head lightly and walking to the counter to make my presence aware. “Maybe... You should get your eye fixed Clear” I say off handedly as I lay out the parts on the desk. 

Clear is visibly flustered for a few seconds “Ahh Aoba you heard all that?” He says more to himself. His face contorts to something like confusion “But it wouldn’t feel right... I don’t like having parts replaced... I don’t like feeling not like me” Clear states with a worried expression.

“Clear...“ I start “You’ll still be you. It’ll just be that you have better vision. It’ll help with work” I smile warmly as I start to tally up the prices.  
“Aoba are you sure?” Clear looks at me with a sorryful expression.

I turn to Noiz this time “I have an idea... how about we trade. I’ll give you these parts if you fix that big idiot” I say with a gesture to Clear with my head.  
Noiz nods and picks up the bag of items I had packed for him “Sure. Saves me money. When do you want to get this done?” he says, looking at clear.

“When are you free to do it?” Clear replies with a happy tone.

“I have today off how about you come now?” Noiz suggests as he’s typing a reply to a message on his coil.

“I have wo-“

“No he doesn’t.” I cut him off. “We’re not busy today plus I can sort some online orders” I say with a reassuring smile.

“Okay. Let’s go” with that Noiz leaves the shop.

Clear leans over the counter and kisses me lightly on the cheek and picks up his mask and coat. “I guess I’ll be backing later, Aoba-san” He says before running out and catching up with Noiz “Wait for me! Noiz-san!” 

I sigh and shake my head. “Honestly...” 

~~~~

After closing up the shop I sit under a blanket in the small living room which used to be Clear’s grandfathers’ bedroom and go through the news on my coil. “Huh...” Koujaku seems to becoming more popular with these news articles on his hair salon. “Hair dresser raises 3,000 yen for charity” I say out loud before shaking my head. “He does way too much work. He needs to take a day off at some point” I comment before closing my coil. I sip at the cup of tea before spying the notebook I had picked up earlier. 

The small black note book looks old and slightly battered but the pages are crisp as if still new. I flick through the pages to see if it was written in and find it, it had not. I think for a moment before picking up a pen and write at the top ‘GREEN’ in capital letters. Underneath I write what Clear had told me about the colour and the emotions with it. Happy with myself that I got most of the description right I stand up and walk to a draw and take out a pack of coloured pencils. Luckily they’re labelled with the colours so I pick out the green and start to colour in the page with it like a small child. Picking out the pencil labelled ‘dark green’ I decorate the outside edge of the paper to make it look better. 

Nodding, I close the note book and head upstairs to put it in my bedside table draw and hide it under the other items to conceal it. 

Through a yawn I run my hands through my hair and fall on the bed with a sigh. I pull clears pillow to me and hug against me. The room feels lonelier with him gone. I try to breath in his scent but I’m harshly reminded that he has none same like the taste of his.... let’s not think about that. The fact that there is no scent makes the loneliness worse. He’s been gone for three hours. What could be taking them so long? 

I close my eyes and curl into clears pillow more before falling into small slumber...

~~~~~~

My eyes ache as I slowly open them and look up at a familiar face above me. “Clear...?”

“Aoba-san...” his gentle voice coaxes me awake as I sit up and fall into his embrace.

“Clear... “ I say this time with more awareness and slowly bring my arms up to hug my lover. 

“Sorry I’ve been gone for so long...” he apologises with a soft voice that makes my heart warm. 

“Don’t worry about it... You’re back now” I smile and pull away to face Clear. I take my hands and move them to his cheeks which are still cold from being out side. “You’re like ice...”

“I’ll soon warm up” he smiles and leans forward to leave a sweet kiss on my lips. 

“How was it? Can you see well?” I ask after kissing him back. My hands move from his cheeks and to his coat, helping him take it off. Slowly I move on to his thighs, straddling him. 

“Definitely. You look a lot more beautiful.” He whispers in a lower tone. I hate it when he does that.

I feel heat rise into my cheeks as I blush. “Worth it then?” 

“Absolutely.” He brings a hand up to my cheek and further up into my hair line where I unconsciously lean into his touch. 

“Mmm... did it hurt?” I say as I gaze into his eyes. They still look the same. Same old Clear. I smile.

“Only a little but it was worth it” He says as he leans in and kisses me again but with more passion.

I gladly return the kiss and sigh with lightness in my heart, like some sort of school girl. “I was getting lonely”

“I’m here now...“ He replies with that same low tone. He embraces me and falls backwards on to the bed. 

I let out a chuckle and sit up my hair falling over one shoulder as I look down at him. I move my hand to his face and suddenly flick him. 

“Ah! Aoba-san??” He flusters and looks very confused. He brings his hands to where I flicked him and pouts. “Why did you do that?”

“You should have said something about being ages! I was worried!” I grin and move his hands away to kiss his head. “I’m starved! Are we gonna eat now??” I say as my stomach growls as if on cue.

“I’m sorry” He pouts again and slowly sits up. “Shall we go cook some food then?” 

“I thought you would never ask”


	6. Blue is the warmest colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggling up in front of the fire is one of Aoba's many favourite things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long I've been very ill and I've had assessments at school to do!  
> but here you go!

Relaxing in front of the fire with a nice hot cup of cocoa is one of my favourite things in the world. With Clear next to me I feel like there’s nobody in the world other than us. Under a heavy blanket; Clear is laying next to me with his head on a pillow and nose in a book. With being busy with the shop we never get peaceful nights with just the two of us like this enjoying each other’s company. We don’t need to exchange words as just having each other by the others side is enough. Though we’re still pretty awkward with each other as we count this as our first real relationship we tend to be more physical in expressing our love and trust. Clear gets flustered when trying to say something romantic half the time and to be honest I’m just the same. 

I cover my mouth with the back of my hand and stretch my back as I yawn. Beside me I can feel Clear shifting slightly as he closes his book. “We should head to bed” He says as he yawns next. Looking down at him I notice the way the fire shades his face in different ways and it takes my breath away at how astonishingly beautiful he is.

“A little longer?” I ask “I’m comfortable like this” I continue with a small smile. Clear replies with a smile back before shifting positions, laying his head on my lap. My hand moves to his hair and I run my hand through it to hear Clear sigh as I do so. His hair is so fluffy and nicely kept it’s almost annoying how my hair isn’t. A click on my right lets me know that Ren has powered down now and is in sleep mode. I run my hand down Clears cheek gently and stroke it. Clears eyes shift over to look at me and I can’t stop the heat move up to my cheeks. He’s just so...fascinating. He turns on to his back so he’s looking directly at me with those radiant eyes. My fingers glide over his lips softly and he takes my hand in his and kisses it. “Master” That bastard. The idiot is smirking now and judging by the shade in his cheeks he’s bushing. I pull my hand away and flick his forehead. “Idiot.” I say with a pout as he starts to laugh at me which makes me start to laugh until we’re both there laughing. We’re idiots. Complete and utter, hopeless, idiots. And I wouldn’t change that.

After calming down till we’re both pretty much in tears I sigh and smile at Clear. He smiles back as he sits up and takes my hand gently, leaning against me under the blanket in front of the fire. “Aoba?”

“Mm” I respond letting him know I’m listening.

“What colour do you want to know about next?” He asks almost in a whisper.  
It takes me a few seconds to realise what he’s asking me until I remember. “...Blue” I suggest

“Blue...” He repeats obviously to help his thinking process. “Blue is...mm...” He stops and looks down in thought. I patiently wait for him until he nods to himself. “People like to relate blue to being a very cold colour. When you are absolutely freezing your lips tend to go that colour as well. 

“Aoba... close your eyes and think of a sad memory... just for a second”

I look unsure at him but close my eyes anyway and think back. The first memory that comes to me is when I used to sit and wait for Mom and Dad to come back.   
To come back and take me with them. So I could see that butterfly they used to talk about.

Then I remember something else. I think back to when I had Clear in my arms. The life from his eyes gone and his skin that had gone cold. I start to shake and Clear moves around me to hold on to me and lull me out of the sadness... out of the blueness and into the warmth of his arm and the fire in front of us. 

“People associate the saddest of memories with blue. It’s the coldest and saddest colour there is” Clear says in a low tone. He shifts slightly though, moving the pillow behind him and slowly pushes me down so my head is on it and that he’s on top of me. “However... that’s other people’s views on blue. I find it to be my favourite colour.” He leans down and kisses me gently. “It’s the colour of the sky on a clear day that reminds me I’m still here. It’s the colour of the sea that harbours many strange and wonderful creatures. It’s the colour of the flowers in the spring. To me it’s the warmest colour, the best colour, and the most beautiful” He takes a lock of my hair in his hand and kisses it. 

Then I remember about my hair. It has no feeling in it anymore but that doesn’t matter, it’s blue. 

Heat rises to my cheeks and I bring my arm up to cover my blushing face. This bastard... Some tears fall. I blame it on remembering some of the past I’d rather forget but it’s mainly due to being overwhelmed with love and happiness from Clear.

Clear moves my arm away and leans down to kiss me again to which I return gladly. This bastard really knows how to get me blushing. Clear smiles into the kiss as we continue kissing. I can’t help it as I bring my arms around his neck to deepen it. I love him so much and for him to say such things I can’t help but feel light and giddy inside. However, we have to get up early tomorrow and we can’t keep going like this as much as I would love to. Clear thinks along the same line and pulls away slightly to rub our noses together. He’s matured so much.

I move my arms away and give him a quick kiss before he moves off me. “Shall we head to bed now?” He asks as he helps me up. 

“Yeah... I’m getting tired” I say quietly with a yawn to prove that I am. 

“I’ll put the fire out you take the blanket and Ren-san upstairs and get into bed” He smiles as he walks to the kitchen to get some stuff to put the fire out with.  
I walk to the bedroom with light feet. 

After everything is sorted we change for the night and snuggle next to each other, with content sighs. Clear kisses my head gently and whispers “i love you” I do the same to him and close my eyes to drift off to sleep. 

One thought in my mind remains though.

That butterfly was definitely blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't have much time to write this but hopefully its good enough for you!


	7. The Stars Have Fallen For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving suddenly in the morning Aoba is worried to why Clear left like that.   
> when he finds the reason he is pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tired when writing this so sorry if it does not make sense

Friday. Today is our day off which means Clear and I like to go on a date at some point during the day or even the night. We’ve done this for a while now and we never do anything extravagant. Sometimes it’s just a date to the park and Clear would go on the swings and I’ll push him. Things like that. 

Clear still is adjusting to being ‘human’. He’s very clumsy with chores and even had a hard time finding a job till we decided to open up the junkyard. He’s starting to become independent and I’m very proud of him for that. Clear has started to be able to make decisions on his own and doesn’t need me around to take care of him. Sometime he likes to go off on his own for a bit, of course I worry but I don’t worry as much as I used to. 

I was looking forward to spending the morning with Clear by my side but I woke up to Ren curled beside me and no Clear. I got worried quickly but as soon as I heard a shout coming from downstairs I knew he hadn’t left yet and I was glad. I wanted him in bed with me to snuggle. Shouldn’t say that out loud... too embarrassing. 

Throwing on my gown I walk down stairs carrying Ren and turning him on as I do so. 

“Good morning, Aoba” He says as he looks up to me with black beady eyes.

I yawn and smile back down at him “Good morning” I reply as I give him a quick ruffle of his fur and put him down.

I peer into the small kitchen and see Clear sat in a chair holding his foot which looks red. I sigh at him and sit across from him where I find a cup of tea waiting for me. “What did you do?” I ask as I blow on the tea to cool it down. 

“I stubbed my toe” Pain is evident in his eyes as he massages his foot to ease away the pain. I chuckle at him and he turns to me in a pout. “Don’t laugh at me~!” He whines to which makes me laugh more “It really hurt~!” 

“The pain will go away in a little bit so stop pouting you big baby” I sip at the tea and smile. Perfect. “Mm... So what are the plans for today?”

“I-... err... Need to go into town” Clear says as he calms down.

“Great! I’ll come with you!” I smile and get up to make some toast.

“NO!” Clear suddenly shouts and covers his mouth. “I-I-I mean you’re not allowed to” He quickly says obviously flustered.

“And why is that?” I ask from curiosity. I walk over and come behind him to lean over his shoulder to whisper in his ear “What are you hiding from me, Clear”  
Clear becomes more flustered and stands up suddenly, knocking the table and spilling some tea. “I-I have to go now! I’ll see you later!” He drinks the rest of his   
drink he says and quickly leaves, picking up his mask and boots. 

“Didn’t even say good morning and not even a kiss” I sigh with a smile. I haven’t seen Clear flustered like that in a while and honestly it makes me happy but I can’t help to wonder what he has planned. He’s been going into town a lot recently and I know it’s not my business but I can’t help and get curious from time to time, right?

“What do you think he’s planning?” I ask out loud and look down at Ren.

“I do not have the answer to that, sorry” Ren replies as looks back up at me. “But I would not worry”

I get the strangest of feeling that Ren does know but he’s just refusing to tell me. Now I’m starting to get anxious.

________

“Why are you worrying about him so much?” Granny asks me as she’s cooking her legendary dough nuts. 

“He’s been doing it a lot recently... And the outburst this morning... well it wasn’t like him at all... to suddenly shout like that, it shocked me” I sigh as I fold some of Granny’s washing for her. 

“He’s allowed to have secrets Aoba. He doesn’t need to tell you everything, you know” Granny says while she pours out some tea and I finish the washing off and sit down. 

“I guess so but it’s still worrying me” I put my head on the table and hold it. It’s been hurting today and it hasn’t hurt like this in a year almost. 

“Go lie on the couch... you look tired” Granny says as she looks like she is finishing up in the kitchen

I slowly get up and stumble on the chair, almost falling over. Granny had rushed over and took my hand and the small of my back as I held my free hand to my head. She helped me move over to the couch to lie down wordlessly and moved back into the kitchen to bring through my drink. “Thank you” She grumbles in reply and goes back to the kitchen. 

I lie down on the couch and close my eyes slowly, bringing my arm up to cover my eyes from the light. My head is throbbing and it doesn’t seem to want to stop either. Slowly falling asleep I hear the front door open and close but that was all I could remember before sleep captures me in its hold and drags me under.

_______

My eyes ache and my body groans as I sit up. Scanning the room I realise that I’m in my own room. 

“When did...” I babbled slightly as I rubbed my head. 

“I carried you up stairs~” Clear interjected from my side and pulls me close.

I jump suddenly as I had not realised Clear was next to me. “Y-you scared me” I realise my voice cracks from sleep and frown slightly. 

Clear just smiles before nuzzling into me. “Are you okay now? Tae-san said you weren’t feeling well earlier” 

I close my eyes again and wrap my arms around Clear. “I feel better now...” 

“Enough to go out tonight?” He returns as he kisses my head. 

Can’t help but smile, I reply with a nod. “Yeah... what are you planning?”

“Something... You will see” He laughed and took my hand in his.

Moments like this are precious to me.

“Aoba! Are you awake yet? Dinner is ready!” Granny shouts from what I presume is the bottom of the stairs. Great timing. 

“Yeah we’ll be right there!” I shout back down to her and sit up, pulling Clear up with me.

______

“We’ll see you soon!” Kissing Granny’s cheek I smile when she huffs.

“See you later, Tae-san” Clear grins and gives her a hug to which she just pats his back.

“Take care” Granny mumbles and walks back inside. 

Clear takes my hand boldly and starts to lead me. We go off in the direction to our home but be turn off down a narrow road and through a small park. Moving our way through little streets and alleyways he takes me to one of the bigger parks that has a small body of water surrounded by shrubs. 

“You have to be quiet okay?” Clear whispers to me to which I nod in reply. 

He pulls me through some bushes next to the small body of water and my eyes widen in awe. 

Around Clear and I are hundreds of fire flies. They fly slowly and move around the small space. 

Clear smiles and looks around us at them, himself almost in shock at how beautiful this is.

Laughing seems to be the only response I can make about this scene. How did Clear manage to find this place? Peaking at Clear I’m blown away at how stunning   
he looks. The different shades that illuminate his face is a master piece in itself. My cheeks go red and I take Clear’s hand in mine.

Clear turns to me with a beaming smile. “Aoba... They’re just like stars” He says as he gazes around. 

I can’t comprehend just how dazzling the place is. The fire flies glide about with such ease and give everything a warm glow. Many hover over the body of water and cause the ripples to shine just as bright. 

Clear bends down and pulls out a small box that was covered by a blanket. He lays it out and opens the box which is full of food. “I wanted today to be perfect for you. Sorry I left so suddenly without explaining myself first” 

At first I smile but I whack his arm with my hand. “I was worried! And annoyed that you left me!” 

“Ehhhh I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I hope this can make it up to you!” Clear apologises and I hug him. 

Honestly I’m so overwhelmed by this; I was never expecting something like this to be pulled off by Clear. “Let’s sit down and eat then” 

After having a small conversation and the food, Clear packs the containers away back into the bag and pulls out two small pillows and an extra blanket. He passes a pillow to me and lies down with his to look up at the fireflies and stars. I rest my pillow against his chest and look up with him. Clear pulls the blanket over us and settles down, combing his fingers through my hair gently. 

A light smile crosses my face and I close my eyes in relaxation. 

And then I hear it... Clear is singing softly. 

“Sway, sway, swaying

Between the waves

Shine, shine, shining

Their voices drift far into the distance

The jellyfish sing songs as they dream

They sleep by the gentle shore

Sway, sway, swaying”

He sings it over and over so gently to me. I take his hand in mine and kiss it to show my appreciation to him. Turning my head to him I catch him staring at me, rather than the fireflies above us, with a smile on his face. Clear is just so breath taking in this light. 

He stops singing and caresses my cheek so delicately as if I were a doll before looking back up at the stars and fireflies. 

“Master... The stars have fallen for you... so they can come to see you”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit short and that sorry but i will try to keep this alive. although i also have school!  
> Tumblr: ask-british-potato-lover


End file.
